Shimeji - No Longer
by JRWStudios
Summary: A desktop can get boring, so shimeji and little avatars exist to liven it up. Anyone can make a shimeji however they want, and watch them wander around their screen. Sakura Mori is no different from any other shimeji, except for who her creator is. When her program is accidently crossed with another, that creator learns just how special his input made her.
1. Prologue: Creation

Prologue: Creation

'My desktop is getting a little dull… Maybe I need something to liven it up.' the man at the desk shifted slightly as he opened up a program. He typed away before he began to drag his mouse across the screen. He was creating a small avatar, a cute girl with pinkish hair and eyes. She took form quickly, but after many little impulsive changes and tweaks, he found himself getting further and further away from what he wanted. So he took his additions away, and found that the basic girl was a better choice than the crazy anime/furry mash-up he had ended up with. Her blank eyes stared at him from inside the screen, but gave a blink the second he started her program. The tiny avatar fell from the top of his screen, face-planting at the bottom only to rise with a sad little look on her face. It changed quickly as she began to wander around his screen, giving him the idea to create something else.

He had no idea that the creation of his little shimeji friend would launch him into creating a virtual world for her on his laptop, but he watched in glee as she explored her digital home. She gave her creator a bright smile, and he couldn't help but smile back.

"Are you happy, little Sakura-chan?" he could have swore he saw her nod before he gave a glance at the time. "Ah… I better get to bed. As should you, young lady."

The man chuckled as the shimeji pouted and protested, unable to escape the mouse as it lifted her up and dropped her on the digital bed. Her little hoodie and skirt immediately changed into a cute night gown, but even then the 'girl' didn't seem to want to listen. The man laughed, finally getting her to lay down after he added a little bunny plushie to her bedroom. As the avatar's room when dark (signaling she had 'gone to sleep'), her creator followed his own advice and lay down in his own bed. He pulled his blanket up to his chin and turned on his side, but sat straight up when a soft voice hit his ears.

 _Goodnight, Kiku-sama._


	2. Chapter 1: Additions

Chapter 1: Additions

Keys were tapped away, codes flying across the screen at an amazing pace. Kiku smiled slightly, watching little Sakura climb the side of the window. She finally sat on the top, and stared out at her creator, as if wondering what he was doing.

Soon enough, she would be allowed to do just that.

"Alright Sakura, here we go."

As soon as the code was finished, Kiku crossed it with his shimeji's program, and watched her little digital body glow for a second. When it subsided, he saw her fall from the top of the window, face planting the bottom of the screen. But this time, when she got up and gave her sad little pout, something else happened as well.

' _Ow.'_

Kiku couldn't help his smile. "It worked!"

The man watched his little friend walk around his screen a little more, before entering the digital home he created the previous night. He had moved it to a connected screen, and oddly enough, the shimeji seemed to notice.

' _Bigger?'_

"Hai, it is bigger, isn't it?" Kiku pulled on his headset, adjusting it slightly. "Now, time to check my game."

' _No!'_ he was shocked to see Sakura jump back onto his screen, seeming to press her hands to the glass. But her face seemed to light up with a blush, and she turned to hurry back to her 'home'. When he turned to the screen, he saw it locked on her 'room', and could see that she was hiding under her blankets on the digital bed. Moving his mouse to the other screen, he clicked and lifted the blanket off of her. She was curled up, hugging her bunny tight, but when the blanket moved , she leapt up.

"Sakura-chan… do you want something?"

' _Uhm, uh,'_ Kiku was surprised when she responded. ' _Hai, I-I'm hungry!_ '

"Hungry?" he was confused. Not only was she responsive to his voice, now she could _feel_ _hunger_? "Well… What do you like?"

' _Ah, dango or mochi or wagashi or taiyaki -_ ' she broke off with an embarrassed look. ' _oh, uhm, I-I mean anything is fine!_ '

"You like cute sweets." he chuckled. "Alright."

Sakura blushed, but jumped up to grab ahold of the blanket that his mouse still held up. He released the mouse, and watched her fall back to the floor. She carefully remade her bed, then sat on it to watch her creator. As he typed away in a program, she stood to wander down to her little kitchen, and sat at the table in the middle of it. Before too long, said table became covered in all kinds of cute little foods, as did the counter tops.

' _No! This is too much!_ ' she looked out at her creator. ' _I didn't mean for you to make all this for me!_ '

"Nonsense." he used his mouse to carefully lift up a tiny little bunny shaped mochi, and hold it in front of her face. She held out her hands for him to drop it into, and hid behind her long hair as she ate it.

"Hey Sakura, did I make your hair too long for you?"

' _No, I like it._ ' she began to run her fingers through the pink hair, and it gave him another idea. She gave a yelp when he lifted her up with the mouse, pulling her over to the main screen. Sakura watched in curiosity as, once she was sat down on the bottom of the screen, he opened a new program.

' _Voca-?_ '

"MMD software. Stay still." the shimeji climbed up to the top of the window to watch him work, and stayed quiet until she saw the new girl that was taking shape on the screen. Before long, it began to look like an enhanced version of her, and she couldn't help but climb down the side of the window for a better look.

' _Is that me?_ '

"Hai, it is. Are you ready?"

' _Hai!_ '

Kiku smiled slightly, and for the second time that morning he watched the avatar began to glow as he crossed the program with the mmd one. But as the glow begin to grow, his screen turned blue, binary code flashing across it with a speed he had never seen before. But just as quickly as it had began, it stopped, and his normal screen appeared. Sakura was gone, as was her digital home, but within seconds the new enhanced model of the shimeji appeared, poking her head out from the side of the screen.

' _It worked Kiku-sama!_ ' she smiled brightly, and reached out to touch the screen. ' _You did great!_ '

Indeed he did, the new model walking around on his screen was fit to be a Vocaloid module with the work he did on it, and he felt a ping of pride as she displayed her shimeji programming as well. She climbed around his screen, and showed off new abilities when she hung upside down from the top. Noticing her long hair once more, he moved her down from there and clicked both sides of her head. Sakura gasped when her hair was suddenly put up in pigtails, hanging down to just past her shoulders. He clicked again, this time dragging it across the back of her head, watching her reach up to touch the flower crown of sakura blossoms that he digitized there. Kiku laughed as she blushed again, but the smile on her face was the perfect thanks.

' _Now you're just trying to be cute._ '

"No, no, just being nice." he shook his head, knowing she couldn't see it. "Did you house change too?"

' _Hai._ '

"Did you food stay there?"

' _...hai…._ '

He chuckled. "Then go eat a little more. I need to check a few things, okay?"

' _Okay, Kiku-sama_.'


	3. Chapter 2: Online

Chapter 2: Online

Sakura sighed sadly as she sat on the bottom edge of Kiku's computer, looking out the screen into the man's empty office. He had left everything on for her, but she just didn't know why he wasn't there. He had moved her to the office and left without another word, so now she was bored, with no one to talk to and nothing to do. The girl stood, finally deciding to try something else out. She reached up to hit his internet icon, and watched the window open. Using the on screen keyboard of the touch screen she started typing, and looking up random things that crossed her mind (which was mostly research about the programs that had created her). But finally she decided to search her creator, and was surprised when a website appeared. She opened it, only to discover it was a heavily encrypted site that was only visible to certain servers in Japan.

And it was a government site.

"Honda Kiku, the immortal representative of Nihon-koku, the human representative of the country… He is responsible for the successful run of the country and is always present for anything that may affect it… health tied to economy… blah blah blah… Huh…" she sat down on the bottom of the screen. "Kiku-sama is Nihon?"

"Sakura-chan I'm back!"

She jumped up, hurriedly closing the window. The door opened, allowing Kiku to walk in, still wearing his suit. He undid his tie as he sat at his desk, giving her a smile, but dropping it for a moment when he saw the still high-lighted internet icon.

"I hope you weren't too lonely."

' _No, no, I was fine._ '

"Are you sure?"

' _Hai!_ ' she was smiling, so he simply leaned forward to tap the screen. ' _Where were you Kiku-sama?_ '

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan, I had to attend to some business." he reached out to press his fingertip to the screen, and smiled when she pressed her hand to him. "So what were you looking at on the internet?"

The girl looked up at the lit up icon and flushed. ' _Oh, just some random stuff_.'

"Find anything interesting?"

' _Hai! I found a website about you, Nihon-sama_.'

"Oh? I see." he watched her climb up the side of his screen, stretching out to hit a different icon. It was the icon for one of his document programs, and he was amazed to watch her use the on screen keyboard to quickly type out several paragraphs.

It didn't take long for him to realize it was from whatever site she had seen the story about him on.

"Sakura-chan, did you memorize all that?"

' _The program you used on me created a data bank that records everything I see, hear, or read_.' she motioned to the writing behind her. ' _You didn't know that?_ '

" I probably forgot…" Kiku scratched his cheek. "I do forget some things you know. My memory isn't prone to collecting information like yours is."

' _Of course_.' Sakura walked up to the screen, and pressed her hands to it. ' _But maybe you should go rest for a little while Kiku-sama. You were gone all day, so you are probably more tired than you realize_.'

"I am a little tired, but I don't need to rest." he chuckled. "But I do need to change. Would you mind if I left you alone just a little longer?"

' _Go ahead, I don't mind._ '

"Tell you what, since you've been good, I'll make you something when I come back."

' _You're doing too much for me!_ ' she flushed red, putting on a pout.

Kiku laughed as he got up to leave, making a small smile emerge on her face as he left. And when he returned, the girl sat on the bottom of his computer to watch him. He poked the screen, then set to opening up several programs.

' _You sure do use these programs a lot, Kiku-sama_.'

"Yes well," he cleared his throat. "Doing things like this requires patience and practice, so using it more makes it easier for me to use it again, as well as making me better at it."

' _So what are you doing now?_ '

"Making you a little wardrobe of your own." he smiled. "So you have more than just your hoodie and night clothes."

' _I-is that really necessary?!_ ' she was suddenly flustered again, but he wasn't having it. He clicked on her hoodie and lifted her up by the hood, only to drag her to her "home" on the connected screen. She was left to sit on her bed, arms crossed and a pout on her face, as a closet appeared in her room full of clothes within several minutes. Sakura stood to look through it as soon as it was done digitilizing, leaving Kiku to chuckle and watch in amusement. When she pulled out a simple kimono, she gasped and jumped in shock when it appeared on her body in place of her skirt and hoodie. It made her smile, before she turned it into a little game, touching different outfits and watching them replace each other until she finally settled on one.

Kiku smiled softly when she turned to him, wearing a white pencil skirt with a white military jacket. She smiled, giving a mock salute before giggling and beginning to jump around in glee.

' _I don't agree with you doing all this, but it's fun!_ '

"Glad you enjoy it."


End file.
